The second battle of Kings Landing
by Cobra of England
Summary: What happens when a exile turned pirate lord,a ruthless sellsword,a assassin,a hound and a more experienced little bird set out to hammer the meaning of justice and honour into the Lannisters heads.Dante and the silver legion are mine,the rest is GRRMs.SanSan obviously and Arya/Aegon later on,Bronn makes a appearance along with Tyrion and Dany.Set after ADWD. On Hold
1. Braavos

This is my first time writing fanfiction of any sort so please review and enjoy!

This is set after the TWOW sample chapters so there are spoilers. You have been warned!

* * *

The ship smashed it's way towards Braavos with all the grace of a drowning cow. "Aurane,why didn't you bring a dromond like I told you!" shouted a voice from the lead ship that was making its way towards Braavos with much more dignity. "Dante,for the last time,I didn't bring a dromond because they are the most conspicuous ships this side of Valyria!" Aurane shouted to his friend as his ship finally pulled closer to his friends ship."Why are we going to Braavos anyway,you said we were going to Gulltown to pick up those 20,000 gold dragons that Littlefinger owes us for our continued support."

"Im selling the loot from the last raid so we have more money" Dante replied,shouting over to his friends ship as they pulled up at the Ragmans harbour."Besides,you fully well know that we need to pick up more of that liquor that the Braavosi drink as well as give the good Commander his marching orders." Aurane bellowed out the order to unload the ships to his men while he looked disdainfully at the city."Yes I know you hate this city but we had no choice"Dante told his friend as the city woke up and the dockside traders began to appear out of the morning gloom.

* * *

Arya woke up late that morning,late enough that even Izembaro would punish her. She sighed remorsefully,wishing she could be back at the House of Black and White,she rolled out of her bed in Izembaro's dockside house,dressed and quickly went down to the Ragmans harbour to see if any new ships or one Izembaro was expecting had docked today.

She found Izembaro sitting in his usual place on the dockside,waiting for her."You are late,even for Westerosi"he said,smiling."Those two ships,over there"he said,pointing out a large trading ship and a Lyseni galley,"are strange to me.I have not seen them before,in any port I have been at,yet they carry large amounts of cargo that should have been here days or weeks ago.I want you to go speak to their Westerosi captain and tell him to meet me here as I have a offer for him concerning his goods and his ships."

And what sort of offer would that be,Arya mused as she walked over to the galley."I'm looking for the captain," she announced as she walked up to the spot where the crew were stacking their looked up and shouted over the banter of the crew"Well,you've found him!You're from Izembaro,aren't you?" "Yes" she replied,slightly confused. "And he wants me to meet him in the customs house"She nodded,even more confused."Well,let's not keep him waiting,shall we?" he said before walking over to her and from there back to the customs house.

The captain was Dornish by his look and about the same age as Jon,with short dark brown hair and a skinny but muscled body. He carried a strange curved greatsword over his back with a shield that had a crest she didn't reconise,a black eagle on a silver background,on his arm. She took him to Izembaro,who told her to wait outside. They were in there until way past the sun went down,when they walked out onto the dark streets of Braavos,both unhappy with the way the deal had gone. The captain,who's name Izembaro had told her was Dante,walked back to his ship,sighing and by the looks of things, he was indending to get roaring drunk while Izembaro and Arya headed back for some well earned rest.

* * *

I will be updating this frequently if I get any reviews/comments so I know I'm not just tossing this out to be destroyed in the tide of the Internet.


	2. Leaving Braavos

Arya woke early that morning,to the cloying stench of death that was slowly filling the house and got dressed like nothing was different from the previous morning except for that stench. Parts of Braavos were filled with that stench,normally coming from the body of some dead bravo who was killed the night before,so she was used to it. The fact it was so strong here however,worried her. The other thing that worried her as she walked through the house was that there were no signs that Izembaro was awake. He was,by nature,a early riser who was often awake,often long before she was even stirring from sleep.

There were no signs he had eaten,so she presumed he was still sleeping and went to check. He would never wake. He was lying on his front,a dagger between each of his shoulder blades with a puddle of dried gore covering the floor. She did the only thing she could do:run.

* * *

She burst into the temple at breakneck pace and almost bowled the Kindly Man over into the pool. He dodged with a grace and speed she didn't think anyone his age could possibily have before stoping her and asking her "child,what is wrong?" She replied,oddly calm considering everything that was rolling through her head,"Izembaro is dead" "Dead,you mean he changed his face or vanished" he replied."No,I mean dead" she said in a more urgent tone. The Kindly man sighed."Whoever killed him will have taken note of the girl that is was in his house. You must leave us,Arya of house Stark. A captain leaves for Gulltown on the morning tide.I believe you know him. Go to the vaults and take whatever you will need. By the way,you'll also be needing this" He threw a small blade over to her. She caught it deftly and she recognised it."Needle"she whispered softly to herself as she ran down to the vaults to take what she wanted.

* * *

Dante woke that morning 5000 dragons richer and with a massive hangover. He rolled out of his hammock and promptly faceplanted on the floor of his sighed and rose unsteadily to his feet and lumbered out onto the deck. Aurane smiled that knowing smile of his as he said to his friend"rough night?". "you know it was,"he replied,almost growling."Well at least Commander Kyios isn't late like he usually is to all these meetings" You could have spotted the commander a mile away with his gleaming silver company,the Silver Legion,were one of the most formidable in Essos,numbering 11,000 men including 240 horsemen equipped and trained like Westerosi knights,1600 Unsullied and 1000 archers from the Summer Isles as well as 500 Dothraki while the rest were regular foot soldiers although better equipped and trained than common sellswords.

"Isn't that Izembaro's little errand runner?" Aurane told him as he pointed out a girl riding on a horse near the middle of the small group of Unsullied. "I think you may be right this time Aurane, unlike that time when you swore that sellswords brat was a Targaryen despite the fact that the only one left is a woman!"

* * *

Arya had been taken by Kyios and the other Legionares after they found her muttering to herself about Dante and what she was going to say to him about Izembaro. Kyios shouted out to Dante and the silver-haired one some sort of welcome in what sounded like a form of High Valyrian. The language of one of the other free cities,she presumed.A heated discussion followed,presumably about her.

A few minutes later,Dante sighed and told the silver-haired one that he called Aurane to have the cabin next to his ready. He told Arya "I would like to say I did this out of the goodness of my heart,but I won't. You're to serve as my cupbearer unless you have some other useful skill that I would require. You can do that,I trust?"She nodded,after all it would be little different to what she did in Harrenhal back in Westeros.

Dante turned to the commander."You're orders are as follows:you are to march to Pentos and feel free to take bribes to stop you taking the city where you are to await Sallador Saan and Morosh the Myrman, from there you are to sail directly to Dragonstone and take it where you are to wait for me and my companions to arrive after we have dealt with Littlefinger. He shouted back at the crew"cast off and make sail for Gulltown!"

* * *

I hope that was good,the next chapter should be out tomorrow as I have a lot of spare time until September when exams start.


	3. The Vale and The Quiet Isle

Lord Petyr was nervous,which was a unusual condition for him to be in. His "bastard daughter" Alyane Stone,was also nervous, which wasn't a unusual condition for her. They were both nervous about the same thing:Dante Silvere,exile lord of Whitewater and one of the most feared pirate lords on the Stepstones. He should have arrived in Gulltown where they were waiting,more than a hour ago,yet he had still not arrived. There was a ship on the horizon however,and if the gods were good,that should be Dante,yet he was supposed to have brought two ships,not one to carry the twenty thousand or so gold dragons that Petyr owed him for his "continued services".

A short while later a ship pulled into dock and a figure that definitely wasn't Dante lept onto the quay and walked purposefully towards Petyr and his daughter,before stoping and bowing mockingly while saying"Lord Petyr,it is a honour" in a mocking tone. Petyr replied"Aurane Waters.I told Dante to come,not you.".

"The lord of the Stepstones does what he will my lord." he told them."He has gone south,to check if Saltpans is rebuilt and to ask a healer that he knows very well and has full respect of his talents to come here and see if he can help poor Lord Robert back to health".

"His respect touches me deeply,but I will not hand over my gold to you as you were not the one promised it."Petyr told him in his most commanding tone.

Aurane sighed and replied in a seemingly bored voice,"fine,but I will wait here until he arrives".

* * *

Saltpans had not been rebuilt like Dante hoped it had,but he was able to secure enough supplies for the voyage north and from there,south again. He hoped the elder brother had survived if the Quiet Isle had been sacked ,but few knew their way across the stretch of mud and sand where a wrong step would mean a slow and painful death by quicksand. The walk of the faithful,the smallfolk in the area called it. He was one of the few who knew,as the elder brother there had been his family's master-at-arms when they still ruled Whitewater on the broken arm of Dorne. He yawned,having no sleep over this voyage as he debated what to do about the wolf girl that had served remarkably well as his cupbearer for a highborn. She was not a proper highborn lady,that was for sure,a highborn lady wouldn't end up in Braavos alone and certainly wouldn't end up as a Faceless Man in training while she was there. After much deliberation,he decided that he would tell her.

* * *

Dante called her into his quaters at the dead of night while they were waiting for morning so that they could row to the Quiet Isle at high tide so they didn't have to walk the walk of the faithful. When she walked in,he simply said "I know". She replied,oddly calm,"How?"

He replied" First there is your bravo's blade: it is castle forged,meaning you must be proper highborn as well as the fact you can read common as well which shows you are a noble. You also have that Faceless coin that you presumably used to secure passage to Braavos, which shows where you have been hiding. You have received training from them given how well you speak Braavosi which you can't just learn off the street as well as your knowledge of herb lore. The only two of the seven kingdoms that women could have training in weapons as the Faceless men don't use swords are Dorne and the North. As you are obviously not Dornish,you must be a northerner. There are no Hornwoods left,no female Boltons,Glovers or Umbers,Alys Karstark fled to the Wall,you're not fat enough or old enough to be a Manderly,you're obviously not a crannogman and you're certainly not a Flint so therefore you must be a Stark. As Sansa Stark was in Kings Landing until recently,you must be Arya Stark. She nodded,impressed at his powers of deduction.


	4. The Reunion

It was a awkward walk for them both to the Quiet Isle. The tide hadn't come up the mouth of the Trident as far as Dante had hoped it would,so rowing there was out of the question. The walk was long and winding and Dante often seemed to be following a random route across the mudflats until the horse of Raka,one of their escorts from the silver legion,stepped off the path into a patch of quicksand. He jumped off his horse quickly enough to get out,but the poor horse kept struggling as it attempted to escape the quicksand. It took a hour for the horse to die and watched their step much more closely after that.

There were tears in Arya's eyes when they finally made it to the Quiet Isle. She had killed many people before,but the deaths were quick and relatively painless(or she thought they were.)But watching the horse die,it's screams of panic as it slowly sank into the ground,they had snapped something inside her. She realised that death didn't have to be quick or painless like the Faceless Men said it was,it wasn't a gift or finally understood what the rumours among the sailors about Ramsay Bolton were about and she silently added his name to her nightly prayer after Dunsen and Raff were killed in a fight between them and some drunken bravos outside the Happy Port back in Braavos. The Elder Brother greeted them warmly with a voice that sounded like it should have belonged to a soldier. Dante laughed when she told him,explaining that he was,once.

As they made their way closer to where they would eat as it was close to midday by now but it was still cold and there were a few flakes of snow slowly settling on the earth. As they rode past the stables,a shiver went down her spine as she saw that ill-tempered black warhorse that she would reconise anywhere. Stranger,the Hound had called him. He would only let the Hound ride him,possibily because he feared the Hound and he was to stubborn to be led,so the only way he could have got here is if...

"You"a raspy voice called out from somewhere ahead of her. She recognised that harsh,rasping voice from her time with him along the Trident,where he had pleaded for her to kill him and she left him to die. Or at least she thought she had left him to die...The Elder Brother walked oveer."Brother"he told the man who had shouted,a tall monk with a bad limp who was slowly walking over,"have you forgotten your vow?" He replied with one of Sandor Cleganes favourite responses to anything,"Bugger that,Gregor swore a vow,he disobeyed it, so can I." He wandered over to their little party and said to her quite simply"so you somehow survived, may not expect it,but I am oddly grateful for you not killing me when I told you to" Arya replied"so you forgive me?" He laughed and said"no,I don't forgive you she-wolf,but I am willing to forget it happened"

Interrupting their little reunion,Dante told them both"I'll leave you two here to discuss stories out in the snow,but I'm going up to the hall for food and some of that drink they serve here,anyone coming?"Before galloping off up to the hall. The Hound jumped on Stranger,who was already saddled and raced off after ,laughing for the first time in months,chased them both.

* * *

I wanted to write this chapter today as i had 2 hours spare, No idea if this chapter was better or worse so please review!


	5. A Wedding,A Kidnaping and A Murder

Dante had managed to convince the Elder Brother to come with them to the Vale to heal little lord Robert and, despite his numerous objections and reasons that he couldn't leave the Quiet Isle,Dante eventually prevailed and therefore the Elder Brother,along with Sandor would join them on their way to Gulltown to deal with Littlefinger and reunite with Aurane whom Arya had grown to like over the course of the voyage to journey should have been short and uneventful,with her,Dante and Sandor swapping stories about their lives except for one problem: Clegane suffered from a violent bout of seasickness and as he was sharing a cabin with Dante,Arya had to clean the mess,which often stank of wine, other than that however,the journey was pleasant.

Aurane,who had been given orders by Dante to go "look" for them after a day in Gulltown,met up with them about halfway between Gulltown and Saltpans and almost immediately called a group meeting. Dante,Arya and,for some reason that would no doubt become obvious later,Sandor Clegane were told to meet in his cabin on Bloodstone,his ship. Dante decided to ask the first obvious question "why are we here?" Aurane replied" We are here about Littlefingers bastard daughter" Sandor snorted at this,before shouting at Aurane "you invited us here about one of Littlefingers by-blows?He owns enough brothels so he must have tried out the mechandise beforehand,surely?". Aurane replied "yes but what makes this bastard so intresting is that there are no records of a Alayne Stone being in a sept like Littlefinger fact,there are no records of Alayne Stone existing until Littlefingers wedding to Lysa. Arya,speaking for the first time in the meeting,stated a question even more obvious than Dante's "And how is this related to what we're doing how?". Aurane quietly said "because this bastard girl of his is about to marry Harrold Hardyng,heir to the Vale if lord Robert dies,which he is showing signs of doing and if my theory about Alaynes true identity is true,we need to get her out of the Vale as quickly as possible and eliminate young Harry from the picture as which eliminates Littlefinger without killing him." They all nodded agreement before Dante asked "so who do you think Alayne Stone really is?". Aurane simply replied "Sansa Stark".

Sandor and Arya both started laughing. Sandor said,still laughing "This is Sansa Stark we're talking about here,you'd really believe that she'd leave with Littlefinger of all people? Unless someone was acting as a catspaw for Littlefinger..." Dante nodded agreement. "A fool who Sansa had saved from death at the hands of Joffery also went missing so there's your probably had him killed after though. You are one lucky bastard though Aurane - we have two of the few people who could identify Sansa Stark on sight," he replied,pointing at Sandor and Arya. "Sandor spent lots of time with her in Kings Landing while Arya,although she hasn't seen her for several years,has skills in that area as part of her training as a Faceless man but we need a plan of how to get them into the meeting without either of Petyr or Alayne noticing so they can identify her." It took several hours for them to reach agreement on the plan. Arya would serve as a cupbearer and both Dante and Aurane hoped paying attention to a cupbearer would be beneath them while Sandor would sit in a shadowed corner and act as a bodyguard.

Their ship sailed into Gulltown a few days before the wedding which Dante and Aurane were expected to attend despite vigorous protests by both of them. Fortunately,Littlefinger wanted their meeting out of the way as they made him nervous and he wanted to give them his orders before they decided to branch off on their own and become spanners in his carefully planned works. Littlefinger informed them that the Silver Legion had successfully taken Dragonstone and Loras Tyrell,the knight of Flowers,was still alive and was their hostage for Mace Tyrell's staying out of their way so all was going well so far,at least.

* * *

Petyr thought the meeting had gone well ,although something kept bothering him about that Westerosi girl that was raised in Braavos. Dante and Aurane were up to something he knew ,though what it was escaped even him as he had no idea what their motive was, which was a first for him. He summoned Alayne to his rooms in the Gates of the Moon to discuss the meeting. "How well did you think the meeting went,sweetling?" he queried,seeing if her skills were up to his standard yet. She replied "well,of course. Those two are nothing but glorified pirates,you gave them their orders to ferry the Silver Legion from Dragonstone to Saltpans to unite with our forces and payed them way too much,as always so why ask me?" He sighed loudly,obviously there was still a way to go to bring her up to his standard in the game. "Alayne,did you notice the man sitting in the shadowed corner,by any chance?" She replied,seeing if there was any trick in his eyes"Dante's bodyguard? Yes I did,but he diddn't seem important compared to Dante and Aurane" He sighed in despair before saying "You see,that man in the corner was your old friend,Sandor Clegane ,one of the few people who could recognise you despite the dye in your hair."

She gasped"But I thought he was somewhere along the Trident,raiding! So the man along the Trident must be someone else...". "Exactly" Petyr said,maybe there was hope for her yet. "But what about his cupbearer? Somthings bothering be about her,like I should recognise her,but I don't and there's something about her background that sounds fake but I can't place it." Alayne laughed at his apparent paranoia about a cupbearer before saying "She's just a cupbearer,you shouldn't worry so much father." She planted a small kiss on his cheek before continuing "But if the man in the corner is trully Sandor Clegane,then your paranoia may be right after all. You shouldn't worry though father,we'll deal with it after the wedding"

* * *

Arya and Sandor both nodded."Its the little bird all right but we still have the problem of how to get her out of there and kill Harry before the bedding,you come up with a plan yet Aurane?"Aurane cringed under Sandors stare before saying "I'm working on it! Just give me two more days and i'll have one."

It was the day before the wedding when Aurane finally found what he was looking for in a old document in Gulltowns sept. He had them gather in his cabin aboard his ship to discuss his plan. It took all afternoon and the majority of the night before they all eventually agreed. Sandor had called it"a work of genius" and even Dante,who had seen just about every one of Aurane's plans fail spectacularly,had to admit this one was "fucking brilliant" as he put it.

* * *

Sansa thought that her wedding was perfect in every way,especally compared to the utter travesty that had been her wedding to the Imp,Tyrion Lannister. Harry,her newly-wedded husband was handsome,kind and apparently fairly good in a fight. He was even better looking than Joffery in her opinion but unlike him,he was kind,loved drinking,fighting and (apparently) whoring but he wasn't particularly good at anything to do with money but she would handle that. He was like the old king Robert and his son Joffery merged together. Even the bedding which she was terrified of before hadn't seemed so bad all of a sudden as she was terrified yesterday.

Thoughts of the bedding brought her back to the present. She had just been,well,thrown,by just about everyone into the bedding chamber with nothing but her smallclothes on but she had faired better than Harry, who was stark naked. Harry slammed to door closed and bolted it tight. "Your first time?" he asked her gently,admiring her form and small breasts. She nodded. "Well,let me show you how good it can be,for the both of us" he said,motioning to the bed before ripping her smallclothes off savagely. She walked slowly towards the bed,got on it and adopted a position that Harry told her to before he clambered on and prepared himself. "This may hurt" he warned her. Just as he was about to start making love,she heard a grunt of surprise and pain behind her and the sound of a body falling. She rolled over,saw the body and was about to scream when she was gagged from behind by someone with a sweet smelling cloth that reminded her of lemoncakes. She felt drowsy almost immediately and was about to doze off when she heard a voice.A voice she reconised. Then there was only darkness._  
_


	6. Awakening

A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave me advice,it also turns out this work has hundreds of times I've missed a word or autocorrect did somthing it shouldn't have so I corrected all those as well.

Sansa woke to the sound of voices in a heated argument and the rolling of a ship. She concerntrated on the arguement to see if she could hear anything about where she was going. One of the voices started protesting against the others,saying "it's not my fault I couldn't get the proper components for it! It should have knocked her out cold for only a few hours or a day at most." A harsh,rasping voice that could have only belonged to the Hound,replied "It knocked her out for three days and almost killed her you fool!" Another voice,this time with a Dornish accent yelled " The little bird is waking up,are you blind fools or somthing? Braavosi,get to your cabin and find that vile concoction that keeps you awake and bring it here,Clegane go tell her where the hell we are and that we are fully aware of her identity." She sighed before sitting up in her bed before saying in a weak voice "Dante,I know we're heading to Dragonstone and the fact you called me a little bird means Clegane must've told you his nickname for me" She heard Clegane snort before saying "If it wasn't for the Braavosi"He shot a strange look at Dante and he nodded. "we'd never have thought it was you until she pointed out the only difference between Alayne and Sansa was your hair colour. Eyes,face,body language,she observes too much for someone her age."

Arya walked back into the cabin carring a cup full of the vile-tasting liquid that would keep her sister awake for days. Coffee,the Faceless men had called it and as it was one of the most useful liquids in their arsenal of strange had taken two bottles worth and a sack of the beans so she could plant them back in Westeros to sell once they had grown. She gave the cup to her sister and told her to down it all at once. She did before shooting up,evidently much more awake. She then asked a question that had obviously been bothering her since she had awoke "how did you get into and out of the castle and that room? Littlefinger had guards outside for three days before!" Arya laughed before saying "Aurane found a document that had records of a secret staircase that had been added by some paranoid ruler that led from that room down to a passage that went under the walls and came out a short distance away. You could only open from the room though so I climed over the wall and up the side of the keep until I got to that room and clambered through the window,let Clegane in via the passage,closed it before we hid under the bed until you and Harry came in after the wedding and you know the rest." Sansa smiled at the thought of this strange Braavosi having to hide under a bed with the Hound. "You do know that Petyr will come after me,don't you?" The Braavosi girl laughed again. "He won't,you should see the Vale at the moment. Petyr,Lady Waynwood and his other supporters are fighting each other because the Lords Declarant kidnaped lord Robert with the aid of his healer who said that Littlefinger had tried to kill lord Robert with poison while Littlefinger thinks they have you. No one suspects us in the least,especially not Littlefinger." Sansa asked this strange girl her story but something diddnt sound right about it like Petyr said after the meeting. How would a girl survive in a city,learn the language of not just her home but Common,High Valyrian as well as Lyseni and Pentoshi,remain a maid,learn how to climb castle walls,crack locks and know a bit of herb lore as well? How did she recognise her, despite the fact that she had never been to Braavos in her life? And why did she remind her of someone she knew...?


	7. Dragonkiller

A/N: If you want me to post "deleted scenes" that I wanted to include but couldn't due to other scenes,message me and I'll tag them on the end of the story.

They docked at Dragonstone just before the storm hit. Commander Kyios,now warden of the Narrow Sea and lord of Dragonstone,had sent a messenger down to fetch them and take them to the chamber of the Painted table,where the Lord Commander and the king who had hired them waited. All of them,Dante and Aurane included as they had never met their hirer,were nervous as they waited to be told to enter. The herald bade them to enter before announcing their names and titles,such as they were. Dante of house Silvere,lord of the Stepstones and Bloodstone and rightful ruler of Whitewater keep and the Broken Arm of Dorne,Aurane Valeyrion,lord of Driftmark and the Grey Gallows,Sansa Stark,heir to the Vale of Arryn,Queen of the North,the Riverlands and the Vale and Cat of the Free Cityof Braavos" The herald paled visibly as he read the last title " acolyte of the Gray House ".

Dante had told her earlier that the Westerosi called the House of Black and White the Gray House. It was to do with cultural preferences,he had said. As Aurane and Dante walked into the room,they started whispering before starting to laugh while pointing at the king. Sansa visibly grimiced at them before walking towards the king. He had silvery-blonde hair and deep-violet eyes so he looked like she thought a Targaryen should. He stood,raging and shouted down the length of the Painted Table, "You two are lords, I am your king and I demand to know what you are laughing at!".

Aurane and Dante,who was the more composed of the two explained that a few years ago while they had been fighting for Myr in the Disputed Lands,they visited the dockside in Myr to buy some things for the Silver Legion. While there,Aurane said he saw some sellswords brat that had purple eyes and facial features like a Targaryen. Dante told him that if it was true,he would owe him twenty thousand Dragons,a Lyseni whorehouse,a zorse of the Jogos Nahi,a Dothraki Arakah and the city of Astapor so now Dante has to give me all of that by this day,next year.

After taking oaths of allegeance from all of them except Clegane who told him that oaths are as worthless as vows and the Braavosi who said she would not swear a oath until her "kill list" was complete and justice bought to the whole of Westeros. Both of these answers amused their king who was called Aegon. After the meeting,Kyios took them aside and told Dante,Arya and Sandor he had to show them somthing. He had them walk the whole way to the top of the Stone Drum to show them...a oversized scorpion? Kyios called it a "Dragonkiller" and proudly went on explaining how it fired three bolts at once and could fire a load(three bolts) every thirty seconds,how the bolts had a ceramic interior that contained wildfire and how one was mounted on every one of his ships and towers.


	8. Bronn

A/n:I'm going on holiday over the weekend and after that exams start so the time between updates may increase so this chapter may not be released until next week. Sorry,i do need a break sometimes though! On a better note,I have realeased a scene I was going to implement in this one as a standalone. Im realeasing this one early so I don't have to write it on holiday so it may not be as good as the other chapters as I have to write it quickly.

* * *

Bronn asked for the letter the raven brought from Kings Landing while he read the other that had come from Dragonstone. He looked at one before he looked at the other. He grinned before wispering under his breath "I think I sense a change of leader here" his maester said "what was that,my lord?". Bronn replied "Oh shut up will you? I need to think. Alone." The maester said "very well,my lord" before leaving the room. He thought to himself "Lickspittle". He told a servant to fetch Shagga, Chella and the leaders of the other Vale tribes,whom he had befriended during their time in Kings Landing before being chased off by the gold cloaks. At least their new commander knew where his loyalties lay. With him.

Shagga barged into the room,followed by the others, before shouting "what does Bronn, son of Geri, want?" He had expected somthing like this from all of them but it was only Shagga. It appears the others had learnt some manners,at least. He replied "Chiefs of the Vale Tribes,I invited you here as I received a raven from the halfman,Tyrion Lannister" He smiled at the looks on their faces. They had thought him dead,as much as he had,until he received a letter a week ago,telling him to summon the Vale Tribes and prepare to march on Kings Landing once ships were sighted at the mouth of the Blackwater. The next day,a messenger arrived with a document that commanded him to come and defend the city in the name of the boy king Tommen. He would obey it until it suited his purpose. "he asks us to attack Kings Landing once the fleet is ready to move. I also have a message from the king himself,commanding me,my men and you to march to defend the city. I intend to take up both their offers."

They all looked confused when Bronn asked them "have any of you heard of the sack of Kings Landing?" They all nodded vigorously. "Then what I intend to do... Let's just say its similar but with more pillaging,raping,looting and burning." The chiefs grinned before Timnet asked " When do we start?"

"Two days. We march now"


	9. A unexpected defeat

A/N: I'm back but with school and exams,I won't be able to update as frequently.

* * *

Dany sat back in a chair that was much too large for her. It was Magister Irrellos and had been shifted onto her flagship, Princess Rhaenys,formerly the Iron Victory,to act as a throne while she and her fleet blockaded and waited for Dragonstone,her old family fortress,to starve. Tyrion,who had proved himself a able advisor back in Meereen,had advised to attack now. That was two months ago and Dany was out of time,food and patience. She would unleash her dragons.

* * *

"Dragons!" the cry of fear rebreveated throughout the fortress. The officers of the Silver Legion could be heard bellowing orders for the crews to get to Commander Kyios's "Dragonkillers". It was time to see if they truly deserved that name.

* * *

The dragons made a majestic sight as they soared over the fleet. The wilderness that had been in them in Meereen was gone,taken by the dragon-binding horn Victarion had gifted to her. He was much like Drogo had been,hard iron on the outside but caring with her in bed. She had found happiness again,where she had least expected to find it.

She heard a sound. A sound she nor anyone else alive had once expected to hear. It was a horrorable high-pitched whine that grated on the ears,that sound. It was a dragons scream of pain. She looked up to see Viserion trying to land back on his carrier ship,one wing limp while the other had tattered holes in. She screamed in pain when she saw what happened. She heard a twang sound,like from a crossbow. Except no crossbow could possibily be large enough for that sound to be heard at this distance...

There was a series of screams of pain, this time from Fire,the leading ship, as it burst into green flame. Victarion bellowed "wildfire" before ordering for all ships to go to ramming speed to cover the distance quicker. There was another draconic scream as Rhaegal went down with a bolt twice the size of her rammed into its ribcage,desperately trying to get back to its carrier ship. Drogon set about burning the fleet of the boy that claimed to be Aegon Targaryen,the sixth of his name, before a bolt rammed into the gap between his eyes at point blank range,causing him to scream in pain and burn the top of the tower that had shot him before flying back out to Danyerys's ship. She could hear Victarion and Tyrion having a swearing match behind her,but she was not concerned or intrested about that. Another ship burst into flame,crew desperately diving into the sea.

All she could think of were her injured children,her dragons and how in the name of the Old gods and the New had her fleet of 500 ships and 3 dragons been defeated. No one had ever defeated a army that had dragons before. She must do somthing she had never considered she would ever have to do in Westeros. Negotiate.


	10. Agressive Negotiations

Good news! Ive finally managed to finish a chapter on the computer so it should be much longer with less mistakes!

* * *

The two parties stared across the hastily-erected pavilion at each other. Daenerys and Aegon were locked in a staring match while discussing what they would do once they had the Iron Throne,each refusing to back down,each convinced they were in the right...

Sandor had,as usual,drunk himself into a stupor the night before and had one arm around Sansa,who,oddly enough,diddn't seem to mind at all and although only one who could read body language like Arya could tell,she seemed to be enjoying it. Kyios,the arcitect of Daenerys's defeat,was smiling smugly while looking at Victarion who was engaged in a heated arguement with Dante about whether Victarions longships or Dante's fleet of Braavosi and Lyseni galleys,Tyroshi dromonds,Myrish cogs and the strange _Bunes_ and _Kobawas _from the Jade sea and beyond were better at the main parts of piracy: boarding,raiding and who could down the most Braavosi liquor and remain on their feet.

There was barely veiled animosoty between Sansa and Tyrion:even Sandor in his semi-drunken state could tell. Arya had reacted with shock at discovering that. Oddly enough,the two of them were close confidants:Arya,or Cat as she was known by everyone,was the only one of the people with Aegon at similar ages and the only two that (remotely) knew their way around Westerosi Mainland politics so they sat in all his councils with unoffical positions.

Aegon stabbed a dagger into the table before rising to his feet. Daenerys did the same. Arya sighed. This would be a long day.

* * *

The shouting match between the two of them lasted the better part of a hour and included insults that even made Sandor wince in disgust after he had recovered from his stupor. Eventually it took Ser Jorah,Ser Barristan,Jon Connington (who despised her) and Sandor who was now ne of the biggest men in Westeros after his despised brother was killed by the Red Viper,to drag the two of them apart and tell them in no uncertain terms that they ought to calm down before the feast and that the talks would continue on the morrow.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about update times and that this ones shorter than normal,the next chapter should be a big one though... Or not as it's now on Hold.(And the chances of me continuing it are very low.)


End file.
